


No, Nobody Wet Themselves!

by CaptainL95



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: In the hot Arabian sun, a Keyblade-less Xion has to let Roxas protect her, a much more awkward proposition when she soon falls victim to the bodily function that everyone, even Nobodies, has to deal with. And hiding the aftermath.





	No, Nobody Wet Themselves!

_Day 75_

Creatures of the darkness were extra susceptible to being blinded by light, that's why Organization XIII members Roxas and Xion needed a second to collect themselves. Or maybe it would have happened to anyone, stepping from the world of darkness into the harsh Arabian day. Honestly, it was quite impressive that it was only the brightness of the sun bothering them, not the desert heat in their heavy, black robes.

The Nobodies had been friends for quite some time now, almost right from the latter, black-haired girl's induction, but this was their first time collaborating on a mission. Usually Xemnas, Xigbar, or Saïx would split their Keyblades up, but not today. Maybe they were planning some bigger thing with it, maybe not. But it was a good thing, because Xion had recently and inexplicably lost the ability to use her own Keyblade. If the higher numbers knew, she'd be useless, working with Roxas was the only way to hide it.

"What's our objective," Xion asked.

"Axel and I found a cave last time we were here, so we need to do recon."

"And where was this cave?"

"Way out in the desert, away from the palace town."

They had arrived in the streets of Agrabah, its inhabitants walking around, business as usual. Xion had no idea where their destination was, and frankly, she wanted to get this done as quickly as possible. At the moment, the Nobody needed to pee quite urgently. She was already overdue back in The World That Never Was, on the way to relieve herself when she was called in for the mission. There was no disobeying superiors or making them wait, so she was still holding, with no clue when it would cease to be a problem, intentionally or otherwise. "It'll take us a while to get there, correct?"

"Probably. But we've got the time." Well, maybe Roxas did, but his partner was less calm about it. She wouldn't share it, though. Roxas, and Axel to a slightly lesser extent, were the most friendly members of the Organization, he'd probably freak out or something if he knew Xion was concerned. Poor kid had been through enough by now.

"Then let's work," she stated bluntly. Better to pretend nothing was wrong, at least for now. If she could manage, that is. It was difficult to overstate how desperate she was already, things were looking grim for her already. Her bladder was in stinging pain and it was all she could do to hide it, there's no way it would remain a secret for much longer. It probably wouldn't be the worst thing if her blond companion were the only one to see, but that didn't make it acceptable behavior.

So, she was going to need to do things a little differently than usual. Problem was, she had no idea how to do any of that somewhere other than a toilet, she was a little young to know things like that. But even in that ignorance, she knew, it would only end in disaster if she tried an improvisation of that level. Maybe it would be better if she just let the floodgates open in her clothes, explain it to Roxas, he probably wouldn't judge. But that wasn't a guaranteed outcome, and she needed him to cooperate. His Keyblade was the only thing keeping her alive without her own, she needed that weapon gathering hearts to hide her inadequacy.

No way around it, Roxas had to be kept in the dark about this, regardless of what it entailed for Xion. And if she peed herself around him, he'd know, obviously. All added up, the only step to a "good enough" outcome was to get away from him, easier said than done. She was helpless, a girl with only her fists against Heartless monsters, Roxas wasn't going to leave her alone. Not unless she lied to get him away, or maybe got really lucky if fate was on her side.

"Xion, Heartless," Roxas called out. That was enough to shake her out of her daze and get looking, and sure enough, the street in front of them led into a bazaar. And that marketplace was packed with Shadows, Bandits, Large Bodies, Pot Spiders, all kinds and in one impressive mob. Roxas bit his lower lip, and muttered, "I can't protect her and fight that many." He frantically looked around at their surroundings, and looked at Xion. "Do you see anything here?"

Xion looked around slower, for whatever reason it mattered. Then it hit her, what his plan was. He was going to leave her behind while he got to play hero, a perfect solution for her. "It looks clear." Honestly, it didn't look wholly safe, but one little fib wouldn't hurt. Sometimes a disingenuous sleight was necessary to get the perfect hand. Something she overheard Luxord say once.

"Then you stay here, until I beat the Heartless." Roxas summoned his Keyblade and ran towards the enemies, giving Xion the perfect chance to finally answer instinct's call and openly hold herself. Until Roxas turned back and she had to straighten up in the blink of an eye. "Too bad we're not gathering hearts today, this would be a great start!" Maybe she'd find that a little charming if she wasn't mentally begging for him to finally leave.

Thankfully, being engrossed in a fight like that meant she was effectively invisible, and she could do whatever she wanted, a benefit she absolutely took advantage of. She was back to gripping her pants, balling the black material in her fists, and she was also twisting her feet and digging her heels into the sand. She was bending over somewhat, breathing heavy, shaking, every sign of desperation. "I...I really need to do something soon!"

However, she was still going to stay at least somewhat close. It was established there were threats in the area, and what if Roxas came back while she was gone? "Actually, what if he came back and I was in the middle of something, I'm just going to ignore that possibility." If she dwelled on that, she'd never have the courage to do what she was about to...whatever that was going to be.

"Wait, what am I going to do?" She needed something that would allow her a reasonable way to relieve herself in the immediate area. At least she didn't need somewhere private, no one was around to see her, but that was merely one reassurance in a whole lot of other concerns. Her attention was first drawn to pots leaning against the walls of a building, she could probably sit on one as a decent substitute for a toilet, it was a good idea. Until a Barrel Spider ran by in the nearby fight. There was a variation on Barrel Spiders that instead lived in pots, and there was no way she was taking the risk of pulling down her pants and being surprised by something popping out of the opening.

Theoretically, she could methodically check the pots to ensure they were empty before giving them some contents, if she had that kind of time. Both for her bladder's sake and to reduce the risk of being caught, she couldn't afford to wait, Xion was about to burst. She could feel a little bit leaking into her panties, a probable sign that the end was upon her. There was nothing she could do now, other than undress and let loose.

That wasn't the easiest thing for her, either. Put it simply, Organization XIII's uniform was not at all designed for this function, at least not for its two female members. The black cloak was long, almost reaching the floor, and the only reason it wasn't connected in the front was because Xion's zipper was only closed down to her waist. That was a lot of lower fabric that could catch urine, and a lot to hold up when her hands might be needed for other things. She'd need to remove the coat, but that was an imperfect solution as well. While she wore pants beneath the jacket to leave it partially unzipped, the top half covered her perfectly fine and she wore basically nothing below. She was already hesitant about pulling down her pants, but having to expose her bra on top of that was too much.

"I can't do this..." She was still as desperate as could be, but she couldn't take the chance now, she just couldn't justify it. Problem was, that left her with no options, she couldn't hold and she couldn't go. It was starting to overtake her, something would have to be done fast. "Ugh...fine, then. I guess I have no choice..." She reached into the opening of her cloak and used the leverage to pull the hanging fabric upwards, using both of her hands to keep it above her waist. Finally, she spread her feet apart as far as possible while remaining comfortably standing. Xion sighed, and relaxed her muscles.

It didn't take long for that to produce results. A hissing sound emanated from the young girl, wetness first spreading across and down her pants, then pouring urine from the seam at the crotch when it had nothing more to soak. A splattering was running down her legs, finding its way onto her shoes and into the sand. That was the one fortunate thing about this location, the grains beneath her were great at absorbing liquid, reducing how much she had to worry about.

It wasn't fast enough, with a puddle still growing directly below, which made the Nobody realize just how much noise she was making. The stream exiting her body was powerful, the splashing it made on the ground was intense, she was breathing pretty bad, she might as well go all out. "Ahh, that feels much better...I needed that so bad," she moaned out. It was drowning out the sound of the battle, and she could only hope the inverse was also true.

The pee stopped coming out in a solid stream, but it continued with the same strength, just broken, for a while longer. All in all, it took quite a while to completely empty, and it was kind of hard to tell when she had reached that point, too tired to realize her body wasn't putting forward more effort and drops still falling down her pants. But she did recognize the completion at some point, and finished off completely by shaking her legs drier and stepping away from the little pond.

Xion looked down at herself, checking out the damages. And surprisingly, it wasn't that bad. Yes, there was certainly a thorough soaking, but her clothes were already black, they weren't shining much. And after she let her coat fall back down, it hid the little reflecting in its shade. She...looked fine. Until she started moving, when the wetness causing her pants to stick to her legs made her walking stiff and awkward. "I'll just have to deal with that for a while."

"Xion! I've taken care of the Heartless!" Oh no, Roxas was coming back. And while she looked kind of okay, the wet sand might prompt some questions that she didn't want being asked. She panicked, running over to that spot and vigorously kicking dry sand over to cover it.

Just in time, as Roxas ran back into the square, to find Xion standing around, consciously acting conspicuously casual. "There you are. I-I've been good back here. You're okay?"

He nodded. "We're set, and turns out the door to leave town is right over there."

Increduously, Roxas didn't seem to notice the issue, and Xion was sure not going to call attention to it. "Very well, lead the way," she offered. Hopefully, the direct desert sun would dry her out quickly enough.

\---------------

Without any sort of transportation, a trek through the desert was a slow, arduous process. There weren't even Heartless, just a barren wasteland. And Xion wasn't a small-talk type of girl, any conversation Roxas tried to start died as quickly as they began. Not that she was being unfriendly, it was just especially weird trying to act like nothing was wrong while still wearing urine-drenched clothing. It may have gotten a little less damp in the intermediate time, but the darkness keeping it from being obvious also kept it relatively cool, preventing it from evaporating. In these conditions, she'd have to wait until they returned to the Organization's base to get into something dry.

And the smell, that should have given her away by now. She could certainly smell it on herself, but was it really limited to her? It wasn't windy to blow the scent away, and Roxas had made no indication that he noticed anything out of the ordinary. Did he just not have a very sensitive nose, or did weird smells not bother him? Or what if he had noticed, caught on, and just hadn't confronted her yet? No, she didn't want to believe that, perhaps dry, stale desert air just didn't carry odor very well. She had no idea if that was true, but it was a better thought than the alternative.

Whatever the case. she'd be bearing the sum of discomforts for a while if they stayed in the same desert dunes, but a landmark to break up the sandy monotony appeared before them. It looked like a giant cat's head, which was enough to confuse Xion, but Roxas seemed happy to see it. "That's it, this is the cave me and Axel found!" He ran up to the jaw and swung his Keyblade, forcing the huge mouth to open. The black-haired Nobody was not keen on the idea of being eaten, but her partner urged her on, and she had no choice but to jump down the throat with him.

She didn't know what she was expecting to find, it very well could have been a digestive tract for all she knew, but once they landed, she was still surprised to find it was actually a pretty normal cave system. "What is this place?"

"Not really sure, but the higher-ups seem to think there might be something of worth in here. My best guess is, we should start looking in the treasure room."

"Treasure?"

"Oh, you're going to love it! Giant piles of gold and jewels filling a whole room, it's amazing!" He grabbed Xion's hand and pulled her further down the catacombs, throwing her a little off-balance, though she didn't fight back. The sooner they finished their mission and left, the sooner this demeaning episode of her life would be over. Down in these underground tunnels, there was no way she was getting any cleaner.

It took a lot of running deeper down, Roxas did eventually take his hand back to fight more Heartless, but they did eventually make it to the hoard. And he was right, Xion was impressed. Even without sunlight, this place somehow still glowed with a brilliant radiance. Piles of precious metals, perfect gemstones, and other valuable riches. Xemnas would never allow her to bring some of it back for herself, but she still entertained the idea of taking a nice ring on the outer edge of the stack and hiding it under her glove. Surely she could sneak it out while digging through for whatever they were supposed to be finding..."What are we looking for?"

"Something that looks good, I don't know either. There might not even be anything here." Roxas sat down next to a heap and clawed through its contents. Xion saw no more information she could get, so she knelt down next to a pile of her own to dig through, a definitely more comfortable position than sitting, even if it couldn't do more damage now. She had no reference for how much time had passed, but it felt like it had been too long for her clothes to still be as wet as when she first peed them.

There was nothing but the sound of shifting metal for a while, she had gotten so used to the sound, that cacophony of multiple piles being moved around, to the point that it continuing while she was resting seemed normal. For a few seconds, at least. "Wait, shouldn't there only be one?" She turned her head to make sure, Roxas was still working, but somewhere else in the room, there was something smaller, doing the same job. "Roxas...is that a monkey?"

He stopped and looked at the only remaining source of sound, shocked that his partner was right. "What?" Slowly, he stood up and calmly walked over to the tiny animal, reaching out to pet it. With his hand an inch away, the monkey suddenly noticed, freaking out and screeching, jumping away with something in its paws. "Xion, look at that thing it has!" She had seen it already, a huge red jewel that was almost as big as the animal carrying it. Was this something of worth to them, probably not, but she was still curious about it.

What followed was a ridiculous chase with two Nobodies that just couldn't keep up with a primate's agility. Even if Xion was at her best, this would still be challenging. At one point, Xion and Roxas were running side by side towards a statue the monkey was perched on, with his spoils held above his head. Somehow, it was perfectly placed to concentrate the room's mysterious light towards the animal's pursuers. In particular, a ray of light straight onto Xion's pants.

At first, Roxas didn't notice what it illuminated, but he did see the glossy finish on his friend in the corner of his eye, pulling him in to look. Now, the shadows inside Xion's cloak weren't enough to hide the clothes beneath, no darkness could resist that much focused light. And Xion noticed that the hunt was over, that she was now the target. Multiple times, she tried to say something, anything to get the attention off of her, but the best it came out as was a light cough. Roxas was the first to speak up. "Xion...why are your pants wet?"

"I-I-I, w-when you fought the H-Heartless," she exclaimed, backing away, stuttering like a madman. "A c-couple flew by me and a-attacked! A B-Blue Rhapsody hit me with Blizzard, and then a Red N-Nocturne with F-Fire! It melted and got me wet!" It was actually a very convincing story for being so sudden, but her delivery was...poor, to put it delicately.

As such, Roxas saw right through it. "Did you wet yourself? You can tell me."

Xion was already uncomfortable with the knowledge that she had done it, but hearing someone else confront her about it was a whole new thing. She didn't understand it, but something was running through her now, a severe pain without a wound. She had no idea what it was supposed to be, but Roxas talking to her caused it, so she turned and ran.

He was not allowing that. "Magnet!" His magic grabbed Xion and pulled her back in front of her, where he swiftly grabbed her arm to prevent her from escaping again. The monkey, meanwhile, was long gone.

That didn't stop his prey from struggling in his grip. "Let go of me! I know I did something wrong, you don't need to punish me!"

Roxas' grip loosened, enough for Xion to slip away, though stumbling and falling to the floor in the process. "Punish you?"

"I'm useless! I can't wait to find a bathroom, I can't fight without a Keyblade and you need to protect me! I hate it! I'm my own person, I'm not just an accessory that can't take care of herself!" She had collapsed further during her rant, almost laying down, and she started weeping.

"Wow, this runs deeper than I thought," Roxas whispered to himself. Clearly, she was upset about the accident, who wouldn't be, but there was a whole other layer of suffering taking place that he didn't understand, and she probably didn't either. But he had this strange feeling, in the back of his mind, like he had seen this before. It was someplace he didn't remember, hazy like it wasn't his memory, but a fleeting sense of nostalgia.

Whatever the cause, he couldn't listen to his friend choking, wailing, and wallowing on the ground like that. And he had an idea. Keeping some distance, he patted her shoulder to get her attention. "Leave the room, and jump down the chasms we passed. Don't worry, it'll be fine, you'll land in a waterway. Wash up and climb back up, I'll come for you then. I'll treat you to some sea-salt ice cream when we get back."

This was important, Xion knew, regaining some composure. First off, she wasn't being mocked for her childish actions. Instead, she was being helped. And was given permission to leave Roxas, be on her own for a little while. Another feeling coursed her body, again unknown, but it felt...better. "T-t-tha..." She was doing her best to swallow her cries, but she still couldn't form words yet.

Roxas waved her away. "You probably want to hurry, I'd bet. You can tell me everything later." He jumped back down and resumed his search, effectively ignoring Xion. Just what she wanted. She tried once more to thank him, but couldn't find the right thing to say, so she ran off instead, making it to the door before she was interrupted. "Actually, don't tell me anything. Might as well just forget it."

Xion pondered what happened today as she ran out. It started off horrible, stayed pretty bad, spiked in awfulness again, but at least she experienced something interesting by now. She couldn't grasp what it was, but Roxas made her feel...good. That her life was improved by his presence and actions. "Is this...emotion?" She didn't understand it, what that entailed or why a Nobody would even feel it. It was weird and new and making her head hurt, but..."I like it." It made today not the most awful thing, which was enough to make her smile, just a little.


End file.
